1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a stereoscopic display device.
2. Related Art
An optical waveguide member has come into widespread use for various purposes. For example, the optical waveguide member is used to a backlight unit or a front light unit known as an illuminating unit of a liquid crystal display device. In general, the front light unit is mainly provided with a light source, an optical waveguide (optical waveguide member) that transmits light emitted from the light source to a liquid crystal display panel, and a prism that efficiently supplies light from the optical waveguide to the liquid crystal display panel.
The optical waveguide has a flat shape, and has a pair of main surfaces opposite to each other and a pair of end surfaces opposite to each other. In this case, the liquid crystal display panel is disposed on one main surface, and the light source is disposed in the vicinity of one end surface. In addition, a reflecting film is disposed on the other main surface and reflects light emitted from the light source.
Conventionally, uneven portions (prisms) having various shapes were formed on the main surface of the optical waveguide such that the optical waveguide has a light emitting display function. For example, a display device for a vehicle using an optical waveguide as a light emitting display device is disclosed in JP-A-2004-325179.
The display device for a vehicle is provided with a first display design portion and a second display design portion on one main surface of the optical waveguide which forms dial plates. The first display design portion has an uneven shape and emits light by reflecting light emitted from a first light source to form, for example, the image of a speedometer, and the second display design plate has an uneven shape and emits light by reflecting light emitted from a second light source to form an image, such as characters. The first display design portion emits light by turning on the first light source, and the second display design portion emits light by turning on the second light source.
The display device disclosed in JP-A-2004-325179 directly emits light from the prism toward a viewer. Therefore, two-dimensional display is performed, and the design property is insufficient.